Guilt
by Sibelius
Summary: A fic i posted for a friend. Logan gets captured after Hello Goodbye. Question is does he have the will to live? Will the virus be abolished? and what did the kidnappers want with Logan?
1. Hopeless Capture

Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters, heck I don't even own this story. I am putting this up for somebody else who wanted me too but review anyways because she will be reading them. But I did help her a bit with editing. (  
  
Time frame: Right after Hello Goodbye (one of the saddest most depressing eppies of all time)  
  
A/N There are about 4 more chapters so review and request and I will post the rest.  
  
  
  
It had been week and a half since she told him. Since she lied to him. She thought it was best for him. She walked around everyday telling herself she was saving him and keeping him safe. But it hurt like hell. Every day the little voice was screaming to her louder with each passing day that she shouldn't have lied and she should at least go check on him He doesn't have to know about it, but everyday she beat the voice back. She went into a daily routine of Jam pony Crash and Joshua's. Nothing was changing and she honestly thought it was for the best. Amazed how Alec was right and that regular people and them didn't mesh and they were just a danger. She played the game well. She dulled the pain when she was with people but Cindy worried about her and so did Joshua.  
  
Alec hated to see her in such a way even but he kept thinking it was the right thing to do for all of them. Joshua wouldn't see Annie and Max wouldn't see Logan and his slightly romantic thoughts of Asha were overcoming him but he wouldn't do it to her either. It was painful but it was for the best.  
  
Max was over at a table with Cindy talking about life and other pointless topics as Alec went to the bar to order another pitcher of beer for them. As he waited he looked down the bar and saw Asha standing there talking to someone he never saw before. The man handed her a bunch of papers and her emotions were coming off determined. 'God she's beautiful. No wait dammit Alec you won't let her affect you. Nothing happened, nothing will.' Alec sighed and when the man left Asha suddenly noticed he was a few bar stools over. She glared at him with a hatred he had never seen. Asha sat down and went back to looking at the files handed to her. Alec watched her with interest. She wasn't interested that much when he let her down so what was that all about. Suddenly her face scrunched up at the files and looked like she was going to cry and throw up at the same time. Alec moved towards her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Her head snapped up and she quickly closed the file before he could glance at it.  
  
"Sorry to break up your own little party but I thought maybe you have something on your mind." 'Dammit Alec what the hell are you doing you need to back off. But if she needs help I suppose it wouldn't kill anyone.' She glared at him.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Why thank you. What is your problem?"  
  
"My problem?" she looked surprised and angry with him. "My problem is your sister over there."  
  
"What did she do to you?" she gave out a cry like laugh as if to indicate what hasn't she done.  
  
"She killed him." Alec knew whom she was talking about but he didn't know what she meant. He may go into depression but Logan was a fighter and he would get over her one day and it was for his own good.  
  
"Who do you mean?"  
  
"Dammit Alec you know very well who the hell I am talking about. Max killed Logan. And it wouldn't surprise me a bit if you were the one who told her to do it."  
  
"She did the right thing. She is a danger to him."  
  
"He can't live without her you know that."  
  
"He can't live with her."  
  
"They would've found a cure. Eventually no matter how long it would have taken he would've found it."  
  
"Yeah but before she accidentally killed him or got him killed by white or Manticore?" She looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Alec your wrong. I know your wrap. Normal people are in danger around your type blah, blah, blah, but hadn't you ever thought Logan was putting her in just as much danger? That by being an eyes only contact and a do gooder he put her in danger as well? Or that matter you. We aren't normal people. Logan, Max's friends or even me."  
  
"Oh yeah and now your going to tell me how he is throwing himself into his work because of the break up. But that is what he does. He fights and throws himself into work when times get rough and one day it'll pass." She let out a small laugh that clearly said you have no idea.  
  
"No. That isn't how he is taking it. I wouldn't be worried if that were the case." Alec was perplexed.  
  
"Then how is he taking it? "  
  
"The day after he saw her in the apartment something snapped in him. He doesn't eat. I had to actually make him eat in front of me because he kept insisting he didn't need it. He hasn't touched his work since then. The computer has never stayed this cold so long. He dulls the pain with a drinking habit he picked up and I bet he picked up a few tips from his ex- wife on how to dull the pain in that sense. He isn't living anymore. He is a shell that won't tell. He doesn't care about what happens to himself anymore. He disappears way to often and even I can't even track him. The worst thing is he is fighting any more as you put it. He doesn't give a damn about his life style and he isn't fighting to get her back. We both know he would be trying to tell her everything will eventually turn out ok and he would try his damndest. She said something that night that made him step into the shadows and he is slipping away."  
  
"Look, if he knew that this was for his own good then he might not be so hard. Have you tried to tell him where she is coming from? Cause if it gets to out of hand I will spell it out for him." She made a noise that sounded like another laugh but it cracked.  
  
"You won't get the chance."  
  
"What do you mean?" She looked down and tried to stop the stinging in the back of her head and eyes.  
  
"He was nabbed last night." She looked back up at him and his face was filled with lines of concern and disbelief. She went on.  
  
"He was coming across the room to talk to me because of a dire situation requiring help from eyes only and he was there to discuss it so he could refer the problem to someone else. We were at that bar in sector 4. Suddenly there were 3 guys who came up to him and he they said something to him and I can only guess they had guns. He didn't even blink. He could've easily taken them out with his gun and fist with training he picked up from people he meets in his business, but he didn't even try. I think he was waiting for it. He calmly walked out with them and I saw a van drive up and they hit him with the butt of their gun and tossed him in the car. He didn't even flinch." Alec couldn't believe he was hearing this. This was Logan who was all about the fight. He didn't give up like that. But now he was wondering about Asha.  
  
"Why didn't you do something?" Asha looked down again as the tears threatened to fall.  
  
"He looked at me when they approached him and he gave me instructions for a scenario for this once and that I was not to interfere and follow them. Although I am sure he really didn't want me to follow them. I got the license plate number and I managed to get the messages meant for eyes only about Logan." She gestured towards the file she was looking at previously. She closed her eyes as if not wanting to remember something. Alec looked at her and then reached down to the file. He opened it and the first thing on top was a picture of Logan. His eye twitched as he saw it.  
  
Logan was so beaten up and bruised he could barely tell it was him. His face was swelled up and purple, he had a bloody nose there were clean cuts most likely made with a knife over various parts of the body for the worst reaction without actually killing him. It almost looked like there was a bullet hole wound in his right shoulder. His head was hanging down but his expression could be seen. No signs of crying or hatred or of any emotion. Like Asha said his eyes reflected the hollowness he was feeling. Asha regained her composure.  
  
"He can't feel it." Alec looked up at her with his brows furrowed.  
  
"The cuts I mean. He can't feel any of that. He doesn't give a damn about what is happening and what is going to happen. But unlike him or other people I do give a damn and I am going to get him back." Her expression turned pained.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well the thing is I don't think even if I can bring him back he won't let it happen or he might even try it himself. I can't save his soul this time. Max can only do that." She looked him straight in the eye with an intense look of sadness and determination.  
  
"You and your damn distance."  
  
"Asha don't start."  
  
"No I will. I am not gonna bite Alec. I'm not in any more danger if I get involved with you. I am with the S1W for god's sake! You think you left Manticore? You think Max left Manticore? Hell no!! They have just as much control on you as they did when you were in there! Your emotions never changed and their lessons will always be with you so you might as well be back in there. Unless you let all that shit go then you are no better than the soldier they wanted." Alec's face was unreadable.  
  
"Which you are not." She added.  
  
Alec looked at the picture of Logan again. Then he came up squarely with her.  
  
"I am going to help." She looked at him in wonder. She nodded took the file from him and left the club. Alec took a swig of beer from the pitcher he ordered. He picked it up and took it to Max and Cindy. Max looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Why were you talking to Asha?" Alec sighed. He didn't want ask her because he didn't know what would happen but he needed to know.  
  
"What did you exactly tell Logan when you broke up with him?" She cast her eyes down.  
  
"That it was over and I can't endanger him."  
  
"Max stop lying." She snapped her head up towards him.  
  
"Come on Max what the hell did you tell him? I need to know." She closed her eyes.  
  
"That day after I got you out of jail and you left my apartment Logan saw us and when I saw him again he thought there was something there. He was drunk and confronted me but I didn't deny it. I told him we were together now and that it was over."  
  
Alec couldn't believe it. She lied to him like that? She said THAT? Good god, no wonder why Logan was giving up. Cindy looked over at her surprised as well. She spoke first.  
  
"You told him THAT? Damn Max that was hitting below the belt." Barely above a whisper she responded.  
  
"I had to." Alec ran his hands through his hair and his breathing was increasing. 'Oh man I can't believe she did that to him. She really did kill him. It is all my fault. Fuck!! Oh damn what the hell are we gonna do now. Oh when Asha hears this she isn't going to believe it.'  
  
Max noticed his frantic stance and the panic passing through his eyes.  
  
"What?" He sighed looked at her and sat down on the chair next to her.  
  
"Max," he went slowly, "Logan was kidnapped yesterday." Her eyes didn't believe it.  
  
"That can't of happened." She retorted. Cindy whistled a slow whistle.  
  
"Damn. Let me guess, the blonde over there is going to get him back." OC said. Alec nodded. Knowing that Logan could let it all go. If he wasn't fighting what they were doing to him then he was a goner. More to himself than anyone under his breath he said,  
  
"If she isn't to late." Max's eyes were becoming more frantic.  
  
"To late? You getting all soap opera like on me?" Alec looked at her than shook his head in disbelief towards the floor. Max eyes were anxious.  
  
"Was it White or Manticore?" He looked at her and realized how much of what he said she had taken to heart thinking it the best to keep him from getting hurt.  
  
"Neither. It was a group bent on Eyes Only. Asha got the vehicle info and," he paused, "the demands and other such things. I 'm gonna help her get him out of there."  
  
Max nodded her slowly.  
  
"Tell her I am in to." 


	2. When the rescue team comes

By the next night Asha got the info on the place they were keeping Logan in. She was going in with Max and Alec to get him out. She got them past the front guards and they were supposed to go get him out. Asha suggested Alec just go retrieve Logan but Max insisted he might need back up.  
  
Asha managed to kill 5 guards without being noticed and she kept look out. Alec and Max slipped into the shadows around the part of the building he was being held. Before reaching their entrance Alec whispered to her.  
  
"I think you should go back." He knew she didn't see the pictures and he didn't know if she could take it. She hissed back at him.  
  
"Just open the damn window." He shrugged but a concerned look was still on his face.  
  
He didn't enter because there were men in there. Max didn't have the view thank god he thought.  
  
Logan was tied to a chair and 3 guards were in the room. Another man was overseeing the process as the last man slowly took his knife and slowly sliced his skin were his upper arm was.  
  
Alec had seen this before so he didn't flinch but it was a nasty process but he looked at Logan's face and he couldn't believe it. Logan looked straight ahead and didn't wince cry out flinch or give away expression. His body was limp and his eyes looked even hollower than in the pictures. He turned back to Max who still couldn't see it.  
  
"I'll go in first. There are 5 guys. You take out the three guys I'll take out the other two and take care of Logan." She nodded.  
  
"And Max? Remember don't get sidetracked no matter what. Just take out the guards don't focus on anything else." She sighed in a exasperated way.  
  
"I don't get distracted."  
  
"Just remember the objective."  
  
"Whatever, just go in." Alec turned back around and before the blade met Logan's face he jumped in the room and knocked down the man with the tool of torture. He heard Max's kicks and punches as she tried to take out the men. He quickly knocked the over looker unconscious as he tried to pull his gun on Alec.  
  
Once the two men were incapacitated he turned towards Logan again. He hadn't moved and blood was flowing down his arm faster then the blood was leaving his other wounds. He knelt so he was in front of him.  
  
"Logan?" no answer  
  
"Logan man come on come back to earth! " he thought of slapping him but he knew it wouldn't do anything. Max got her last man down and came over next to Alec. The expression on her face was so shocked and tears started down her cheeks. Her hand moved towards an open wound on his face but she stopped her hand inches in front on it. Her heart started to clench. 'Oh god I was protecting him. I was keeping him safe. Why can't he see that? Why did this happen to him? Oh god why are his eyes so hollow?' Alec watched Max as emotions were racing over her features. She managed to whisper.  
  
"Logan?" Logan breathed in deeply but his eyes still saw nothing. A little louder this time in an almost sob.  
  
"Logan?" His eyes closed.  
  
Logan's POV  
  
I was gone. I was in a world of blackness. I didn't feel anything but the dull knife of pain slip through my body over and over again. It still slices at my heart even after they are gone with their little knives and guns. It is so funny I could almost laugh. I didn't feel a thing. I could see the knife cut through my skin and I saw their fists flying at my face but it was an out of body experience. They weren't hurting me. Because the one thing that could kill me was. She loves Alec. She doesn't feel the electricity like I do. She can't feel that intense feel of a flame when we are together. She doesn't know what she does for me. How I started to work for her. How I walked for her wake up for her and even breathed for her. Everything she is was worth living for. When I considered committing suicide after my chance of walking was gone, it was Max who kept me alive. She was worth it. She was the only thing I was living for. But I was wrong. She doesn't love me. I can't be there for her. No matter how much I love her till it hurts inside she won't return the feelings. I would die for her. But she left me and she doesn't need me. Alec is there for her and he will take care of her better than I ever can I guess. She had a choice and she left of her own free will for someone better. There isn't any thing left. I can't work I can't eat I can't sleep I can barely breathe. Purpose is quickly leaving me. This is worse than when I thought she was dead. She is leaving me of choice and it hurts so bad I want to die but I can't do that. Why don't I just slip away? I can let go right now and let it all end and it wouldn't make a fucking difference to Max because I made Asha promise me if anything happened Max would never know. I can hear a voice. It is familiar. Is it death? I can't tell but I am coming back to my body. I can barely feel the pain that surrounds my body but it is there.  
  
Out of the POV  
  
His eyes barely opened. He couldn't focus on anything. He had been out of his body for a week and a half and it felt so strange to be back in it. He managed to make out the forms of what looked like Alec and Max. He clenched his eyes shut. God he was in hell. He had died and gone to hell. Alec barked at him when he saw Logan was coming back.  
  
"Logan!! Wake up buddy!!" Alec managed to shake Logan a little. Max had tears flowing down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. He was hurt. The effects could be worse than his paralyses. Logan opened his eyes again and saw more clearly. He managed to say.  
  
"Just go away." His head was spinning. Suddenly his heart gave a jolt and it was squeezing. The devil sure had a way to get to him. He jerked suddenly in response to the pain his heart was inflicting on him. Max saw it and she couldn't do anything about it. Alec grabbed his shoulders to keep him from shaking and convulsing.  
  
"Come on man where did they put your exosuit?" Max looked down at Logan's legs and saw it.  
  
"Alec he is wearing it. His legs aren't even tied." Alec looked down and she was right. Max didn't know about Logan giving up and stop fighting.  
  
"I can see why. They keep it on to give pain in every part." As if to confirm his thoughts they looked over the cuts and bruises along his legs around the exo in order not to short circuit it.  
  
Max couldn't understand. With the power to his legs Logan could've have escaped or at least attempted. This can't be Logan. There was no way he would just capitulate like this.  
  
Logan stopped convulsing finally and his slightly unclear gaze rested on Max. It was her all right. He looked down and without closing his eyes even a tear fell off of his face and Max and Alec watch as it fell into one of his many wounds.  
  
"Fuck, we gotta get him out before somebody finds out we are here. Alec rushed behind him and untied his hands, which were burnt. He managed to pull Logan up to stand and put his arm around him to hold him up. Logan suddenly flew again. His body screamed pain for half a second and then he was out of his body again. Alec urged him to see if he could walk. Not hearing anything Logan managed to move his feet and Max could not believe how many wounds were on his legs as they started to bleed through his pants. His face did not change. Alec managed to get him out of the window and Max helplessly watched.  
  
Asha was on the edge of her patience. She was so tense. 'What was taking so long for god's sake?' suddenly she saw Alec round the corner hurriedly trying to make it to their vehicle while holding Logan steady. She couldn't believe he was still walking as she saw the blood spots left behind by his steps. Quickly they laid Logan in the back seat where Alec stayed with him. Max sat in the front. She could see Asha's eyes were also threatening to break tears after seeing Logan in such pain. She looked back at Alec who was trying to stop the gunshot in his shoulder from bleeding which it would not stop after Logan started to moved around.  
  
"Asha get to the hospital." Alec urged as Asha tore out of the parking lot in front of the building.  
  
"Where the hell did you think I was going?" she snapped back. Max saw everything in a blur. Asha managed to get them to the hospital where Logan was taken in. Logan could barely understand what was happening. But he didn't give a damn. Asha Alec and Max waited as they heard the orders of the doctors around them. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Max was dying. She couldn't believe how Logan looked. How hopeless he sounded and looked. Her insides clenched.  
  
Asha was afraid for Logan knowing his mental state. He was a good contact a good friend and he was her crush for a while. Somewhere along the way though her feelings were being redirected.  
  
Alec was upset for Max and Logan. He always thought he knew Logan, and thought he would pull through but his assumptions failed him again.  
  
They stayed at the hospital waiting.  
  
  
  
A/N Remember this has already been written so I will keep posting a chapter a day. Tell me whatcha think. 


	3. At the hospital

Logan heard the heart monitor he heard the doctors shouting instructions as they worked over him. He was slipping. If he could laugh he would. They thought it was because of his abrasions but they were wrong. Max had been torn from him. He got to see her with Alec again and it was more than he could take. He wanted to die. Hell would be better. But something kept him hanging on. He didn't know what, but soon after the operations over his lesions were done with, he was in a hospital room. His eyes were closed but he could see what was going on around him.  
  
Max, Asha, and Alec were relieved he was going to be ok but Asha somehow doubted it was over. Max was the first to go in to see him.  
  
Logan opened his eyes so the doctors thought he was there but he wasn't. He wasn't gonna take the pain he was feeling. He saw Max enter the room. 'Go away' he had been put through enough of this. He saw her cross over to him 'go back to Alec' after all she didn't love him anymore if she if ever did for that matter. But then he saw her tears. She barely cried. Sure enough crap and depressing stuff went around but she didn't cry in front of other people. 'Maybe she gives a damn' he thought but then of course she left him 'probably sorry her help and back up is damaged.'  
  
Max noticed Logan was not really there 100% with her but she was going to try. Her tears wouldn't stop. Alec and Asha told her. About his habits after she left. About him stop fighting, about him dying inside. She hurt him. She didn't kill him but when she heard about his immunity to what he felt when he was captive. He didn't feel any of it. Her eyes went down his body over every gash and wound and piece of physical hurt. He didn't feel any of it. His hurt was past that. She did it to him. Her tears went down freely now. She couldn't stop them. She managed a choked whisper hoping he could hear her. She stood in front of him. He was looking at her or at least in her direction. His eyes were not the gorgeous blue she loved so much, but a gray stormy color.  
  
"I'm sorry." He could hear her but he couldn't say anything. What would he say? She was with Alec and he was dropped excess baggage. She continued.  
  
"God, Logan I am sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought it is how it had to be." What now she was apologizing for saving him? He was sorry she did to.  
  
"I didn't want to lie. I didn't want to hurt you. I was trying to keep you safe. I couldn't think of anything else." Logan was coming even more back into his body with her every word. She wasn't sorry she saved him? What did she lie about? He couldn't speak yet.  
  
Max noticed his color started to rise in his face meaning he probably was listening to her. She felt like someone dropped a boulder on her gut. She felt like she was going to lose her breakfast from yesterday. But she managed to go on.  
  
"Logan I am not in love with Alec." He blinked. Well I didn't think that but have a happy life together anyways. She felt guilty about him. He loved Max too much for that and he didn't want her to feel guilty. She isn't going to worry about me because I can take care of myself no matter in what way I do it. He was trying to find his voice and it was hard to talk. His voice came out low and raspy from the lack of use for almost 7 days.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just move on." It was hard to breathe. She couldn't believe he was talking to her after all of his pain, physical and mental.  
  
"Logan it isn't ok. I can't do this to you." Logan one again was wondering when she would leave for Alec.  
  
"Alec will take care of you and I will take care of myself." Max couldn't believe this. Hadn't he heard her?  
  
"Logan I don't love Alec." She stated firmly. His expression didn't change. He knows all this.  
  
"I know. But I hope you are happy with him." Max looked at him with disbelief. He thought I would still prefer Alec to him? I don't love Alec! But then she realized what he meant. That she did prefer Alec to Logan. After all he never heard her say I Love you. Well it was damn well time.  
  
"No Logan, you don't understand. I don't love him I don't have any interest in him like that. He is my brother. I love *you*." Logan thought he was hallucinating. She was lying. Damn this really is worse than hell. It was pity. To make him feel better. He didn't want it. Logan shut his eyes.  
  
Max would have given anything to know what he was thinking. Suddenly she noticed an irregular pattern on his heart monitor. Her eyes panicked. She almost yelled in his ear.  
  
"Dammit Logan don't die on me!! I can't live without you!!" Her sobs were louder. She couldn't leave to get help because he might die while she was not in the room. Beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. She was madly confessing.  
  
"Logan I am sorry, I love you I never meant to hurt you! I thought I was protecting you. I was keeping you safe cause I love you!!!" She was uncontrollably sobbing. Beep beep beep beep. Suddenly the heart monitor went back to a normal rate and it was stronger than before. Logan opened his eyes to see Max was griping the bars on his bed and sobbing madly. He was back. He was in his body. He could feel the sudden physical pain course over him. She slowed down her sobbing and those 30 seconds of panic just about killed her. His face was contorted in pain. She knew he was back. He looked up at her.  
  
"What did you say?" Max pulled a tiny weak smile and in a small voice.  
  
"I love you." She said it. He would never go through all he went through EVER again because she would protect him.  
  
"I love you too." He said. He inhaled deeply to be stabbed by a cracked rib. His body doubled over in pain.  
  
"Fuck." He gasped. Max panicked.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Stay here." He managed to get out. She nodded and she did. 


	4. A/A action

Asha and Alec were waiting out in the lobby. They were silent for a long time. Suddenly Alec let out.  
  
"You were right." Asha looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About never leaving Manticore and how Max was keeping Logan in danger when he was putting her in danger also. And you putting other people in danger to." She looked up at him in wonder.  
  
"What are you saying? Giving relationships a chance may not be a bad thing?"  
  
"Yeah." She gave him a lopsided smile. He looked at her. His face leaned in and hers did the same. They were hesitant and they both let out a small little laugh. They closed the gap and they kissed. It wasn't like making out with his previous "lovers" but it was the best kiss he ever had. She closed her eyes to take in the full effect of his lips gently sucking at hers. They pulled back slightly and smiled at each other. They didn't need words.  
  
  
  
A/N I know it is a short chapter. Very short. I know but next one will be the same. The next chapter would be about the same length but if you don't want the fun to stop there folks you better say so. I am going to write a loooooooong fic in protest to this cancellation along with numerous mini's. So speak up on what you want and what I do best. Don't just read though. Write till your brains hurt!! 


	5. The plot thickens

"How could you morons have let this happen?" a long cold sickly looking man accused.  
  
"It isn't like there was much we could do." The other stout man retorted.  
  
"What do you mean? There were 5 in the room am I not correct?" The man asked still accusing.  
  
"Well yes but-." The stout man was struggling now.  
  
"And there were two who came right?"  
  
"Yes but-."  
  
"There are no buts about this. How could someone overpower YOU? You were supposed to have this fabulous military background. You were trained to deal with these types of situations and you choked. You have totally and completely screwed us both of us."  
  
"Now there were some miscommunications in that because where I do have a military background I was not an officer. I was merely trained and even at that I left my duties after the pulse hit. So don't try to blame this on my nonexistent qualifications." The stout man's face was now red and angry. The tall thin man gave him an icy smile.  
  
"Well now that doesn't change the fact that I just lost my only link to Eyes Only does it? And now because of you and my stupid assumption you could handle something like this, I could very well be ruined all because some spy got information passed on before he got caught. A man died for that info and now his life was for nothing because you didn't take advantage of it." The stout man went back to fidgeting guiltily.  
  
"I will take care of it." He mumbled. With a sharp nod the cold dark and obviously ominous man walked swiftly away.  
  
  
  
Logan was finally moved back into his apartment after a long while of doctoring his wounds. Asha came over to help out. Max and Alec were at work. Immediately he went to his computer.  
  
"Some one is on die hard mode." Asha said sarcastically as he started his computers.  
  
"Gotta have something to do." He said flatly.  
  
"So what has left you bitter and cynical." She asked while falling on his couch.  
  
"Too much." He said with a sigh. She lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Anything in particular?" He paused for a while.  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that to make what you say believable you shouldn't hesitate so long?"  
  
"No." She rolled her eyes. Logan was a lot better since the confession from Max but something still bothered him and it bothered her. But try as she might, he could always beat her when it came to beating around the bush and avoiding what he was thinking.  
  
"Logan." She said exasperated. The side of his mouth twitched a little. Whenever she whined it could annoy him to confession and she knew it. He turned around to stop it before she really got off on a tantrum.  
  
"Asha, when you were there did you see anything familiar?" She gave him a look like no of course not.  
  
"That is what bothers me. I didn't get any familiar trade marks styles of operations of any person I have dealt with. So if that's the case then what the hell did they want from Eyes Only?"  
  
"Did they ask you about anything else?"  
  
"I don't remember." Logan was beyond frustrated. Actually plenty of things were bothering him and not all of them he could pin point why. It was just one of those moments where he wanted to punch something or someone. Plus the fact he couldn't remember what went on during the abduction was really worrying him.  
  
Asha shrugged.  
  
"Maybe it will come to you later. I have to go now so I will see you later." He nodded and she left.  
  
Something here was beyond not right and he had to do something or he just might go insane. He got up and started pacing and then he stopped. After a while he started pacing. This went on for a while. His head was starting to hurt. Sometimes he just thought too much for his own good.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I know it has been waaaay to long since I posted last but you all requested more so here you get. I just hope that I can finish what I restarted because I just started writing this to tell the truth. Tell me if you think I am taking the right approach. 


End file.
